Savior
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: Quinn needs a savior and that savior may as well be Rachel Berry; she just doesn't know yet. Quinn PoV. Faberry. M for later chapters.
1. Rooftops

**Savior**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 1: Rooftops

I've never been up here before.

The sky is kind today, few clouds and a shining sun. It doesn't beat down on me like usual and the glare is a little faint. It's as if the weather is giving me a break, sympathizing with my mood. The breeze is gentle and the birds aren't as annoying as usual. Or maybe my baby hormones have just decided to be easier on me today. I find myself stretching in all directions, feeling mother nature heal me of my stress. My arms are wide open as if I was embracing the air around me, and in an odd way I think I am. I take in a deep breath and-

"DON'T DO IT QUINN!" shrieks a horribly familar voice. Normally this would cause an automatic reflex of cringing following a death glare but there's just no time for that right now. I quickly try to find my balance, the baby bump not helping at all and turn around to see a panicked diva running towards me.

"Don't do it Quinn! It's not worth it! THERE WILL ALWAYS BE TIME!" her voice shakes with every word and the pitch just goes higher and higher - I swear I can hear dogs barking from the distance.

I stare at her and raise my eyebrow, wondering if she was on anything. I then turn to see that I am standing on the edge of the rooftop and it probably did look a little suspicious from afar. But God, why does Rachel have to be such a drama queen? And what in the world was she doing up here anyway?

"Um," I mutter, trying to think of what to say to calm the girl down. I think she's completely dismissing the fact that I'm safely in front of her because her small figure is still flapping in all directions. I flinch a couple of times, trying my hardest not to slap her back in the process.

"We all love you dearly Quinn! The Glee club needs you! What about the baby?" she continues to rant and somehow, despite how freakishly high her voice is going, I feel comfort from her words. Actually, I feel a little moist around the eyes. I start to cry and I'm not entirely sure why, but Rachel stops her rant and pulls me into a hug. I accept it, wrapping my own arms around her slowly and unsurely. She squeezes me lightly and I feel myself cry even more.

I needed that.

After 10 pathetic minutes of me bawling and Rachel patting my back, the two of us are leaning against the wall and staring at the clouds. Well, I am at least. She's eating some steamed vegetables and talking about how good it is and how her fathers are the best chefs in the world. I know she did something good for me, but my attention span can only last so long and clouds just seem so much more pleasant than Rachel Berry at the moment.

She stops and turns to me, "Want one?" I shake my head in response.

"Oh, I see," she responds, dipping it in some sauce and putting it in her mouth, "Well it's almost the end of lunch and I don't want to be late for class." She stands up and adjusts her dress and wipes the dirt off everything. I realize her outfit was only semi-gross today. The colours didn't clash too much and the animal on her sweater wasn't that creepy. And I kind of really like giraffes.

"Need help?" she asks, and I don't know if it's just because it's the two of us, or because it's a beautiful day, or because she thought I was going to kill myself, but her voice is softer and awfully sweeter. But I would never tell her I actually like this. Never, ever, not to anyone.

I nod and reach for her outstretched hands. The smaller girl is pretty strong as I get to my feet pretty quickly. She offers to walk me to class, but I told her I'm not going.

She pauses, makes a couple of strained, weird, I think she's thinking or maybe confused, faces and crosses her arms. I can tell she's judging me by the look in her eyes but frankly I don't care. It's not like that's a new look or anything. Everyone wears that at some point of the day.

"If I go, you're going to jump," she concludes. Oh, did I forget to mention that I wasn't actually suicidal? I thought she'd get the message after I _didn't_ try to kill myself the whole half hour she was blabbing her guts out.

"I'm not going to jump Rachel, I'm not sucidal," I tell her calmly, adding an eye roll at the end of my sentence as if emphasizing my point.

"No! I don't trust you!" she exclaims, pointing a finger very close to my face. I frown at her actions and inwardly sigh. My mind decides to shut her out, let her do what she wants, if she doesn't believe me, then she doesn't believe me. I take out my ipod as a sign that I refuse to listen to her anymore and walk towards the ledge. She doesn't run after me and I sit on the ledge and swing my legs and listen to my music. Hopefully she got the message and left already. God, to think we were actually being kind of friendly back then. But then again, she was incredibly sweet to me, in her own dramatic, annoying way. I should thank her later.

Hmm, me? Suicidal? I know things have been bad but I'm still young. Anything can happen, and plus, it wouldn't be fair to this kid. I should at least let her come out first. Maybe she'll save the world one day. Maybe she won't screw up her life and cheat on her boyfriend and get pregnant and be the biggest bitch and find herself before I do. Maybe she'll be the most beautiful girl in the world. Maybe, maybe...

I'm crying again.


	2. I Wonder

**Savior**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 2: I Wonder

I ended up skipping an entire day of classes. It was a completely new experience and to be honest I doubt I'll be doing that again. My marks actually mean something to me, I do plan on getting out of this loser town eventually. I hope to forget everything and start anew, to live a great life and have a real family with someone I love. Back when I was a cheerleader, I had the whole package. Good looks, jock boyfriend, head cheerleader status and a good average. I sigh as I momentarily try to recall my glory days.

Despite ditching classes, I decide to go to Glee club. I wouldn't admit it outloud, but that place gives me a real sense of comfort, even though I have to spend time with someone as annoying as Rachel. Glee club consists of 50% singing, 20% Schuester, and 30% Rachel. Sounds like much, don't you think? We all sometimes feel like pulling our hair out at moments but all in all, Glee club was our home away from home...well if you really had one. For me, Glee club was just home.

When I open the door, to my luck, the only one standing inside is- you guessed it, Rachel Berry. She looks a little disappointed, but she's fluttering around the empty grand piano. As I close the door behind me, not entirely sure why my body isn't rejecting the empty-room-with-Rachel situation. I guess I really should thank her for earlier.

With the click of the door, Rachel reacts quickly and stares at me with her eyes like a deer in headlights. It's a little freaky, but awkwardly adorable at the same time. No, wait, cross out the adorable.

"Quinn! Oh, sheesh, you startled me!"

I don't respond and simply walk closer to her, she stays in place and doesn't look away from me, her eyes returning to a more or less normal size. That's when I realize that she has rather spaceous, milky chocolate eyes that tend to wear determination and fierceness. A quality my eyes lack nowadays. I wonder how she can have such a look though, with the amount of bullying she gets on a daily basis, not only from the school but from her fellow Glee mates at times. If I were her I would demand more respect. I guess that just shows how different we really are.

"What are you even doing here, Quinn? It's obvious that Glee club was cancelled." I could ask the same thing, Berry, but I decide not to utter that out loud. Once again I don't reply, mostly just to irritate her. She's quite entertaining when she's aggravated.

"If you're looking for Mr. Schuester," she looks away from me now and runs off to some corner of the room, "He's not here anymore. In fact, I have to clean up and practice quickly then return to my home afterwards. He let me borrow the room if only for 5 minutes and honestly, you're in my way-"

"Let me watch," I decide to cut her off. She talks way too much. It's either because she loves the sound of her own voice or she just has to say every little thing that's on her mind. The jewish girl looks at me curiously before letting out a small smile. I hope I didn't flatter her too much. Or suggest that I liked her or something.

I can't believe this is happening, I honestly can't believe it. When I could be at Puck's house, watching some stupid cartoon while his mother yells at me about...jewish things- actually nevermind that thought, maybe spending my time here isn't so bad.

Rachel's playing the piano while singing and she's looking at me with bright eyes. I may not be a huge audience, but I'm some sort of audience nonetheless. The girl must really love being in the spotlight, and even though it's just my attention that she has, she absorbs as much of it as possible.

When she finishes, she gets up and bows quickly in my direction. With a playful smile, I roll my eyes at her actions and she begins to walk towards me.

"Thank you for joining me, Quinn. Do you have any feedback? Although I'm pretty sure my performance was flawless, like usual, it doesn't hurt to hear what you have to say."

I practically block 50% of what she has to say and keep my smile on, "It was fine, Rachel. Just like every other time you sing, it was pretty much perfect. Not that I could really tell otherwise."

It's true, it was only when I joined Glee club that I learned all this musical lingo. If it wasn't for Schuester's epic amount of patience and Rachel's continuos babbling, I would be so lost half the time. Not that I'd ever admit that outloud.

"Good," she responds simply and quickly; for once. She then begins to walk backwards towards the door while speaking with me.

"You know, I'm really surprised that you didn't just make a comment of how much of a loser I am for staying behind and practicing for Glee, and then leaving to head back to your life." I stare at her without responding, wondering if she had more to say. Well, I knew she did, she always does but she manages to hold her tongue for only a little bit longer.

She turns around to unlock the door and we head to her own locker and mine, "And to be so polite the whole time, not cutting me off or anything, not even now. I am truly in shock, Quinn."

"Look, Rachel," I finally respond, beginning to find her babbling a little bit irritating, "I just wanted to say thanks for earlier."

The brunette tilts her head and raises her eye brow as if she has no idea what I'm talking about. Rolling my eyes in response, I finish putting everything in my bag and sling it over my shoulders.

"When you freaked out about me standing on the ledge of the rooftop? When you thought that I'd be stupid enough to even think about suicide," my eyebrow is up as I say this, like usual and her confused look turns into a smile.

"Well, you're very welcome, Quinn! I know you may think of us as enemies of some sort, but I really do care about you."

There was a part of me that wanted to tell her that I didn't think of her as an enemy, but another part of me made me stop that thinking. I decide once again not to answer her words when we finally leave the school. We walk quietly to the parking lot and I wave at her as she walks towards her own car. Stealing a short glance in her direction, I wonder why she didn't continue talking to me like usual. Maybe she thinks she has irritated me further. Not that I care, really. And with that I enter my car and drive away in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Savior**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 3: PB&J

When I get home, well, when I get to Puck's house, I ignore him asking me if I want to play Super Mario Brothers or something stupid like that and head directly to the guest room where I was staying. Like everyday before this one, I take out my homework and do my best to finish everything then take a nap until I'm called down for dinner.

Everyday was becoming more and more tiring as my baby bump gets larger and larger. Puck's mom always lectures me during meals about being careful with what I eat then Puck talks about something that I can't even care to remember right now. Sometimes though, he'd come into my room and try to comfort me in his own ways. Although I find that recently I've been pushing him away. I'm not sure what's washing over me, but I've been feeling way too depressed and stuff lately and he just...he just doesn't know how to make me feel ...better and consistently.

Crying, like usual, I end up finding sleep alone on my bed.

-

The next day Puck offers to drive us to school and I accept his offer. Sometimes he really can be gentleman like. But when we step inside that school and he starts checking out other girls, I just can't help but roll my eyes or slap him on his arm. I don't know why he does that when he says that he cares about me and this baby. Boys will be boys, I guess. In a way I still love and care about him since he's been there in his own ways.

"So, how've you been doing?" he asks, turning to me for only a second before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Okay, I guess," I respond, not much emotion clad in my voice.

"You know, I may not always know exactly what to do, but I'm here for you, okay? Don't forget that."

It was kind of creepy how considerate that sentence was. He looks at me with that sincere smile of his and I pat his head in response. He really is a good guy, despite the whole throwing losers in the dumpster every once in a while and his disregard for the consequences of having sex with those 'hot mamas' that he always looks for. I take it that he just isn't really ready to settle down or anything, or maybe it's just that rockstar aspect of himself that he always talks about.

-

Lunch time rolls around again and I find myself on the roof top. I think this will be where I'll be having lunch from now on until the baby is born and I can get my life back on track. There's just this peaceful air about being so free and lonely in the sky. Plus, I don't have people staring at me here, or the other Glee club members continuosly asking me if I was okay. And though Mercedes and I have become better friends now, I just can't seem to ask her to accompany me up here and she respects me enough to not bother me.

"Quinn!"

But some people just don't understand, do they?

I turn around to see Rachel walking towards me with two lunch boxes in hand. Oh God, what's wrong with her? Why is she being so friendly to be all of a sudden? Damn, why did Rachel Berry of all people have to catch me in a position where it looks like I'm about to kill myself? It's like I set myself up for this, or something. 

"What is it, Man Hands?" I reply, the nickname never getting tiring no matter how much kindness Rachel may show me.

"I brought you some lunch and some company," she responds simply. I'm surprised she's not already ranting about what's in the lunch bag or how I shouldn't be here all by myself and alone. Oh, maybe she really does understand, sort of.

"Thanks, I guess," I reply sort of quietly, accepting the pink and purple hippie looking lunch bag. The brunette beams at me in response and opens her own lunchbag which matched mine but was pink and orange. I was really unsure about how a 16 year old has a lunch bag like that, but I manage to not make any rude comments about it. For some reason, I guess I wanted her company. Not that I'd say that out loud.

Minutes pass by with Rachel saying something about getting slushied and how she has spare outfits in her locker all the time for every day facials- wait, am I actually paying attention?

I turn to her as she continues to talk, the apple in her hand waving in all directions as she tells her story. It's amazing how much of a drama queen she can be 24/7. And it really surprises me that I haven't told her to shut up yet.

Looking back at the lunchbag that I open, I take a bite of the sandwhich that was so freakishly neatly placed in a container. Mm, peanut butter and jelly.

"Did you make this yourself, Rachel?" I ask, cutting her off from whatever nonsense she was babbling at the time. She nods furiously in response with a huge frown stretching across her features.

"You like it, right? You see, I'm not sure about your favourites so I woke up early to try to figure out what kind of lunch you'd want. But you see, being a vegan makes it hard for me to even really touch meat or eggs or anything like that so I ended up not using some of my dad's meats that they had in the fridge. Then my daddy came downstairs and told me to just make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I was surprised at his suggestion since, wow, no one has eaten that since they were a child, I'm sure-"

"Rachel, you talk too much," I mutter, cutting her off. There's a small smile on my face and although I'm scared to admit it even to myself, Rachel's company is actually pretty...nice.

"Sorry," she responds, biting into her apple, "I know I often get carried away."

Often? She means all the time.

"It's fine," I reply, taking a sip of my own bottle of water, "It wouldn't be you to not talk so much."

There's this weird expression on her face that I can't put my finger on, but I just ignore it anyway. Turning away from her I say, "Thanks." It was short and simple and to the point, unlike Rachel.

"You're welcome," she responds, her eyes now expressing a more simpler emotion called happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Savior**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 4: Friends

The whole lunch deal with Rachel becomes a daily thing. And I swear to God that if anyone were to figure this out, my reputation would just take that much more of a kick.

But it's interesting to say the least. I actually have yet to ask her why she's even bothering to do this and why she isn't hanging around with Finn instead.

In fact, now would be a good enough time. She's babbling on and on right now about how cute Ewan McGregor is and how Christian and Satine were a marvelous pairing or something like that. I've become accustomed to actually listening to her, and freakishly enough, I don't mind at all. But even though I listen, it doesn't stop me from cutting her off.

"Man hands- I mean, Rachel, why are you here?" I look her straight in the eyes and try to read her reaction. It takes her a little while longer than expected to hear what I say and she finally stops to take a breath of air.

"Why am I here?" she repeats, her eyes filling with confusion, "Well, just like the past week, I'm here eating lunch with you and keeping you company."

I shake my head quickly in response, my blonde locks swaying with my head. My eyebrow pushes upwards and I try to reword my question.

"Why are you here? We're not even friends."

And...good choice of words there Quinn. The young diva is taken aback by my words and moves away from me by an inch. For once she has nothing to say and decides to turn away. Which sucks because I'm trying so hard to read her eyes. Did I really just hurt her? I'm sure I've done worse things and hey, I have a right to know.

"I- Quinn, I'm sorry if I've been disturbing you," she practically spits out. Rachel removes the folds and dirt from her skirt and runs quickly to the door, shutting it with a force that I never knew she could create. I almost feel bad for what I just did, but honestly I-

Okay fine, colour me guilty. There's this sick, twisted feeling in the pit of my stomach and I don't think it's the strawberries Rachel and I just finished eating.

Later in Glee club, I ponder to myself whether I should try to explain myself for my earlier actions. Wait, why should I explain myself? She's the one that went on assuming things, she's the one that never listens to anyone but herself. But there's this look in her eyes, are they red? Did I do that?

When I approach Puck and take a seat next to him, I shake my head of all previous thoughts. Why do I even care, anyway? It's not like I haven't hurt her before- Well, this is the first time I've hurt her unintentionally and God, do I feel really worried about it.

"Hey, baby," Puck greets, finally pulling his attention away from his 'boys' Mike and Matt.

"What do you want, Puck?" I retort, a little bit of my frustration from the young diva showing.

"Did you hear? Santana and Brittany asked Finn out. I dated them before, and it was a freakin' good deal," he continues to talk about how hot the two were and my eyes just automatically wander off to the argyle sweater clad jew sitting a couple chairs away from me. There was something troubling her and for some reason it was troubling me. I wonder if it's a super power or something; she's so dramatic that she oozes out the excess emotion.

Glee club ends in Rachel breaking out into "Gives You Hell" by the All American Rejects and so you can guess why. By the end of it all she just storms out of the room, leaving Finn as clueless as ever.

I turn to Puck shaking his head at his ex-bestfriend. He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close before talking about the mold he found in his locker. My eyes simply stare at the open door, wondering if Rachel was okay or not- I mean, wondering how disgusting one's locker could be to the point where it produces mold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Savior**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 5: Comfort

Another night alone in my room, I almost feel like I'm being overdramatic about everything in my life even though I'm not. I locked the door this time, making sure that Puck didn't disturb me although I could use his strong arms to hold me.

I don't know, I guess it's because I almost felt like I was being pitied everytime he did that. No matter how much I knew he cared and even though he actually (half of the time) doesn't ask me to give it up to him, it's just not enough.

It's the weekend now and Puck's family is out on some family business so I have the whole house to myself. I kind of like it this way, seeing that now I didn't have to deal with this chatty family.

I decide to invite Mercedes over since I thought maybe she could help. No one except for maybe Kurt really knows about our secret friendship. The girl was very sweet and although a little forward at the beginning, I just learned to love it. We're not actually that close yet, but she's the closest that I have to comfort.

There's a knock at the door and I run as fast as my currently weak legs could carry me. The second I open the door the diva embraces me.

I didn't often receive or give hugs, but when they do happen they're kind of magical. Which makes me wonder, why don't I actually offer them more if I like them so much? Maybe it's because- ew, stop it Fabray, you're really going soft.

"What's up, girl?" the bubbly girl asks as I lock the door behind us.

"Nothing really, Mercedes," I respond honestly and a little bored.

"Come on, it's saturday! We should totally do something besides hanging around Puck's house."

I nod, she's right. I never really felt like I was at home here anyway, maybe getting out would be a little relaxing.

"I'll just change," I mention, making my way upstairs. She simply grins at me from where she's standing, insisting for me to go on.

I can tell she's just being friendly, cause really this is more or less awkward for the both of us. Especially after she confronted me about eating alone on the roof top every day. I can tell she's worried about me.

We spend an hour or so at the mall when to our luck, we bump into Rachel and-

"This is my new boyfriend, Jesse St. James," the brunette announces, her body clinging to his. Mercedes and I exhange looks, both of us finding this guy to look very much familiar. It hits Mercedes first.

"Um, Rachel, I'm sorry girl but isn't he the lead vocal of Vocal Adrenaline?"

My eyes double in size for a quick second, Rachel is currently ignoring me and looking up at her boyfriend who looks down at her with a very charming smile. Mercedes crosses her arms in distaste and I'm just a little confused. Didn't she _just_ break up with Finn? Who is this rebound _loser_?

"Yes, I am," he speaks for himself, Rachel simply looking at the other Diva, reading her actions.

"Then why are you dating him?" she addresses the young jew, ignoring that Jesse is talking for himself. I want to say something, but the words escape me. Why does it bother me that Rachel still hasn't given me two seconds of her time?

"Because, Mercedes, he respects me, my talent and he's absolutely adorable," the two face each other and their noses cuddle briefly. My eyes avert away and Mercedes rolls her own.

"Well, if you two ladies will excuse us, we both have a movie date."

And with that the couple walked away and out of both of our sights. Rachel gave a quick wave to Mercedes and once again didn't even look at me. Seriously, did I offend her that much? Her ego is probably just that sensitive.

"Damn, there has got to be something up with that dude," my friend says, turning her head to look for the couple again.

"He's probably spying on her, or trying to take her away from us," she continues.

"Well, spying is a dead give away, leave it to Berry to not figure it out," I answer myself as we approach the food court, "But I don't think she'd leave us. She's not like that."

A laugh, "Quinn, since when did you know what Rachel's like?"

I don't respond to that question when Kurt greets us from the table he's reserved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Savior**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 6: Girls

The rest of the weekend involves pigging out on whatever was in the fridge. Turns out that my baby gets extra hungry when mama is depressed.

Monday and the hallways are blasting Madonna music. I'm not entirely sure why, but it's not like it's a horrible thing. Madonna was an icon, no questions asked. However, as much as I enjoy her music, it doesn't fair well with having to concentrate during class. It also doesn't fair well when I'm also distracted by a certain Streisand replica continuing to ignore me.

When class finishes I decide to pursue the brunette but instead I get pulled off to the side.

"Santana?" I blurt out, surprised. Of course the other girl was still one of my best friends, but we haven't been on good terms since she's been trying to get the position of head cheerleader and maintain her status. Brittany, like usual, is holding her pinky and looking at me slightly concerned.

"Q, we need to talk," she demands, now using her free hand to pull me into the closest washroom.

"What do you want, S?" I ask the second we step into the washroom. "You haven't spoken to me in two weeks, you know that?"

Brittany has though, the girl tries in her own little ways to comfort me, but then Santana pulls her away. I try to read the Latina's expressions and can't believe what I'm seeing. Is that guilt?

"Look, Q," she begins, looking at me in the eyes. It's a little gentler than usual, the only kind of eyes she reserves for Brittany. "Britt and I are worried about you, and I know ever since we sort of fought over Puck, we haven't been talking."

I roll my eyes. The whole sexting ordeal was a stupid argument to begin with. I can't believe I lost my best friend because of a guy.

"_You_ haven't been talking, S," I reply, an eyebrow raised, "You haven't given me a chance to talk to you."

In all honesty I've been avoiding her too. I didn't want to show her how weak I've become, how vulnerable and pathetic I've become since this all began.

"Whatever, I'm sorry, _okay_?" her apology is quick and painless, I guess. Her tone goes back into harsh, but Brittany squeezes her arm, allowing her to calm down. She whispers into her ear and the Latina flips her attention back to me.

"We should stop this fighting, Q," she states, looking me right in the eyes. "We've been best friends for how long? And I- I can't let you go through this alone."

"We saw you crying in your car, Quinn," Brittany says bluntly, catching me slightly off guard. "I wanted to go hug you but San said to give you some space."

My gaze returns back to Santana and I give her a slight nod of approval and a small smile escapes me. Instead of talking further, Brittany pulls me into a hug now in which Santana reluctantly joins in. We all begin to laugh at nothing when someone steps in-

"Get out," the brunette asserts firmly, the girl doesn't give us a second look before exiting again.

I sure missed these girls.

We decide to go to the choir room to hang out now, Tina and Mercedes joining afterwards. The two are off in their own little world along with Brittany and Santana. I'm just doodling nonsense in my notebook- somehow Rachel's name found its way onto my paper. Ew.

And speak of the devil.

"Guys, I need some advice," she says immedietely upon entering the room. Of course, what's a Rachel Berry entrance without a little drama? I almost smile at the thought but reject the feelings as if on reflex.

"Yes, you should move to Israel," classic Santana, and I can't help but laugh along with the rest of the girls.

Of course, Rachel being Rachel ignores that comment and looks to us- not to me, again. She then goes on one of her famous, dramatic babbles about her and that Jesse kid from Vocal Adrenaline. My mind becomes a little blurry and I just blurt it out-

"Can you please stop talking? You're grossing out my baby."

The other girls look at me before trying to hide their own laughter. I flinch inwardly, just slightly, hoping I didn't offend her or anything. She finally acknowledges me, if even for a second and she looks hurt. She brushes it off quickly and I roll my eyes. What, is the only way she'll notice me is if I insult her? Why do I even _care_ in the first place?


End file.
